The Scientist and the Saint
by alimination602
Summary: A remake of America's Next Top Scientist


Chapter 1- The Scientist and the Saint

"I don't like this" Tera Patrick complained.

Michelle Dark sighed- ruffling her dark brown hair as her head shook. She had gone along with Tera's plan so far- risking life, limb and reputation for a chance to bring down one of the Saint's most powerful enemies. She had leapt over a dozen hurdles now, each time expecting the one before to be the last but every time she cleared t ten more would emerge out of thin air to challenge her. But now one of the, hopefully final, hurdles was being put before Tera and she choose this moment to crack. "It's just an interview"

"It's live TV- anything can happen" Ultor was capable of anything- assassination, discrediting, cover up- they'd even send in a dozen pink cowboys and pirates on unicycles if they thought it might help them.

Now she was starting to get touchy. "I got shot at getting this shit for you- and now you're telling me you're nervous about being interviewed"

"It's stressful" she made another attempt to gain sympathy. And failed.

"No, people trying to kill you is stressful" Michelle always enjoyed being right, catching someone in their own words who thought they were smarter than her was even better.

"Listen smartass, you have no idea how hard it is to be in front of a camera" Tera growled.

"Did you see me on FUZZ?" she smiled that devilish grin.

"Yeah, and you didn't care if you did a bad job. All you had to do was kill a ninja with a chainsaw"

"True" the fond memories of that kill ringing sweetly in her mind.

"Look" She conceded. "Let's just get this over with. Ok?"

*******************************

The two emerged from Purgatory- enjoying the cool touch of the night air against their exposed arms. Michelle retrieved her keys from her pocket- pressing the button elicited an excited chirp from the vehicles alarm as the car burned to life, the accompanying roar of the engine playing a delectable symphony over the cool whistle of the night air.

Michelle leapt behind the driver seat of her Temptress- gripping the steering wheel tightly in anticipation. Tera took her seat beside her- only to be thrown back in her seat harshly as Michelle engaged the engine into gear, leaving a thin trail of dark smoke in her wake as the car leapt forward violently.

She thrust her vehicle out into the waiting arms of the busy highway- barely missing the approaching car by half an inch and causing the car behind him to impact his rear with the sudden stop. She threw the car into the next gear- city slicking through the traffic towards their objective.

****************************

Throughout the entire ride, even despite Michelle's insane driving and the frankly dangerous speed she was maintaining through the busy city streets in an attempt to make the interview, Tera remained the perfect image of calm, with her eyes closed and her hands clasped loosely in her lap.

She breathed a light sigh. "In" Her chest rose and fell in time with the breaths that escaped her lips. "Out"

Michelle just had to ask. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tera let out a soft breath, eliciting light gust of air passing through her lips. "I'm relaxing" Her voice was wispy and clouded- Michelle had heard similar crap spouted from the drug addled mind of many a dust addicts.

Michelle shook her head in disbelief "Are you really that afraid of looking like a fool on national television?"

Her eyes still firmly closed Tera let out another gentle sigh "You're not helping"

"You'll be fine- can't you just imagine people in their underwear" she interjected.

"Uh uh." Tera stammered. "That won't work. I've got a thing about nudity"

"Then I guess you're fucked" Michelle laughed.

"Again." She extenuated the last part "Not. Helping."

An idea suddenly dawned on her. Michelle slammed the breaks on hard, turning the vehicle in a sharp arc, nearly downing a pedestrian stumbling out into the road.

Tera suddenly perked up "This isn't the way?"

Michelle stayed calm- city slicking her way through the slowly dodging traffic. "Just a little detour- to help you relax"


End file.
